Baila Conmigo
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Un vistazo al pasado, a una época más tranquila.


St. Tail Fanfic  
"BAILA CONMIGO"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Derechos reservados a Megumi Tachikawa, así que no me demanden

-Que hago aquí? - Emma miraba nerviosa el cine. Estando como tal, como civil, nadie podía distinguirla, pero no era por eso, sino porque se iba a encontrar con alguien que había descubierto su identidad.  
-Gerardo Cardona - suspiro mientras miraba la extraña tarjeta que parecía brillar, aunque no tenía nada escrito. Gerardo era un mago joven, que buscaba abrirse camino en el mundo. Ella...una joven universitaria...cuando en realidad era una ladrona profesional, llamada Lucifer, que cometía todo tipo de atracos, por diversión, por hobbie...hasta que noches antes, una extraña rival aparecio y la metio en tantos problemas, que durante la huída de la policia, en especial, de un joven oficial, llamado Asuka, salio herida en el tobillo, por lo cual tuvo que refugiarse en un departamento.  
Fue cuando lo conocio...  
-Y ahora estoy en un cine, no se para que - Emma suspiro mientras miraba el reloj. Sabe que este es un pequeño precio, para guardar su secreto - solo tengo que soportarlo una tarde y listo.  
-Saludos! - se escucho una voz trás de ella. Emma solo movio la cabeza.  
-Tal vez si pido disculpas, no tenga que... - entonces vio como un collar de rosas aparecio frente a ella. Se quedo desconcertada, mientras daba la vuelta y veía a un chico de lentes, sonreírle con el collar en mano.  
-Como estas señorita Tachikawa?  
-Eh...este... - Emma sacudio la cabeza - buenos..días?  
-Sí - señalo su reloj sonriendo - como estas? Mejor de tu tobillo?  
-Claro - Emma sonrio levemente - estoy bien, gracias...y estas rosas?  
-Ah, recuerda que es el único truco que se hacer, a proposito, salimos? - le sonrio amablemente. La chica se sonrojo.  
-Erh, claro, como lo prometimos.  
Mientras Gerardo caminaba por las calles, silbando, Emma estaba tratando de ver como había olvidado sus excusas. Mientras pensaba esto, Emma vio como Gerardo se detenía frente a un café.  
-Que tal si primero platicamos?  
-Hmmm, no me gusta mucho hablar de mí - musito la chica algo reservada.  
-Te gusta el café, no me lo niegues.  
-Como lo sabes?  
-Bueno, el día que te quedaste en mi casa, lo único que aceptaste fue café...  
-Era lo único que tenías - murmuro algo molesta Emma.  
-Je - Gerardo se rasco la cabeza - que puedo hacer, no tengo nada de dinero.  
-Entonces, como planeas invitarme el café?  
-Tengo mis recursos - le guiño el ojo. Emma iba a repelar, pero entonces vio dos policias que se acercaban. Rapidamente, tomo al chico de la mano y lo condujo adentro. Echo un vistazo, por la puerta mientras ambos policías pasaban de largo.  
-No tienes que hacer eso  
-Vamos, me ponen nerviosa, es un reflejo y.. - la chica se detuvo al ver un collarín de romas sobre su cabello, haciendola ver distinta.  
-Conmigo estarás a salvo - le guiño el ojo. Emma nuevamente se había sonrojado, y no tuvo tiempo de repelar, cuando ya ambos estaban sentados en una mesa al aire libre, y un café capuchino frente a ella.  
-Servida madam - musito mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La chica puso una mueca y tomo el café, con cierta renuencia.  
-No se que magia usas para crearme lagunas mentales.  
-No soy yo - Gerardo agito su mano mientras le salía una rosa de su mano - solo se hacer este truco.  
-Vaya mago que eres - murmuro Emma molesta, pero la sonrisa de Gerardo no había desaparecido.  
-Lo sé, pero estoy practicando duro para no darme por vencido...  
-Erh, como quieras - Emma nego con la cabeza mientras bebía el café - a proposito, donde esta el tuyo?  
-Yo no tomare, no me gusta..y además, solo tengo dinero para uno.  
-En serio? - Emma sintio el último trago con aspereza - si realmente no tienes dinero, no tienes que..  
-Vamos, es por educación, tengo que invitarte...  
-Esto no es una cita  
-Lo sé, pero soy un hombre, tu una chica...la educación implica invitar a la mujer siempre.  
-Gracias, pero soy autosuficiente... - Emma lo dijo de forma indiferente, sin embargo, la sonrisa del chico seguía en su lugar.  
-Acaso jamás te molestas?  
-Si me molestara por cosas que se y me han pasado, sería un amargado y así no podría ser un buen mago.  
-Te han criticado antes?  
-Muchísimas veces - le guiño el ojo - pero se que podre ser de los mejores, si me esfuerzo...- saco otra rosa y la coloco a lado de la taza de café - para tí.  
Emma tomo la rosa, mirandola detenidamente.  
-Nací en un poblado lejano de Shimada - Gerardo apoyo sus manos en la mesa - tengo 18 años y mi familia no tenía dinero para enviarme a la ciudad, así que decidí venirme por mi propia cuenta...y aquí estoy. Se que es raro, querer ser mago, sin tener estudios universitarios, y más con lo competido que esta ahora el Japón, pero siempre me ha fascinado la magia..aunque comence a practicarla tarde...por eso solo se sacar rosas.  
Emma miraba para otro lado, fingiendo no oír, pero realmente, no había perdido detalle de cada palabra...además, la mirada de Gerardo había cambiado con la platica. Su gesto alegre y travieso, ahora mostraba una cara seria, distante...  
-Disculpa si te molesto esto - asintio - pero soy como tu en ese aspecto, no me gusta hablar mucho de mí..pero bueno, era justo.  
-Porque?  
-Ya se quien es la famosa ladrona Lucifer y tu sabes quien soy...estamos a mano.  
-Lo dices como si fuera algo tan simple..soy una ladrona buscada por todos  
-Sí, lo se...  
-Entonces, porque la confianza para contarme esto?  
-Por eso mismo - sonrio - porque no eres tan mala.  
-Bah - Emma levanto la vista - soy tan mala como quiero...  
-Sí, pero al final al cabo, eres una persona.  
-Y?  
-Nadie es tan malo, ni tan bueno - le guiño el ojo - y además, aun me sigues pareciendo una buena persona.  
-Eres bastante necio pese a lo que ves - murmuro la chica molesta. Gerardo se encogio de hombros.  
-No, es lo que yo veo en tí.  
-Hmm - dijo maliciosamente - y que ves en mí?  
-A alguien diferente...  
Emma se quedo callada. Esperaba le dijera que era bonita o algun halago parecido, pero...  
-Diferente?  
-Sí, muy diferente, a todas las personas que he conocido - Gerardo noto aun la cara de desconcierto - sí, por como lo que eres. Nadie tendría la habilidad de robar cosas como tu y además, con ese afan. Eso demuestra un gran caracter y rapidez mental...eres especial.  
Emma se sonrojo con lo último. Aun no podía creer lo que oía...alguien halagandola por lo que hacía?  
-Bueno - Gerardo se levanto, dejando un billete en la mesa - tengo que irme, tengo una presentación extra...no te preocupes, esto ya termina nuestro trato. Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión - le guiño el ojo - no dire nada, cuídate.  
-Espera - un deseo repentino emergio de Emma - porque no nos vemos mañana?  
-Mañana? - fruncio el cejo - pense que todo había terminado  
-No, no...yo... - Emma apreto los labios - aun tengo que asegurarme que no irás con la policia.  
-No lo hare, tu lo sabes bien...pero...esta bien, mañana nos veremos... - hizo el signo de la paz y se alejo corriendo. Emma se quedo viendo el café, aun sin comprender porque había hecho todo eso.  
-Que me paso? - se puso la mano en la frente, mientras observaba la taza...y la rosa junto a ella..

-Te pasa algo Emma?  
-Eh, no, nada Sandra - Emma sonrio a medias al tiempo que salían del campus.  
-Que raro, te noto muy extraña...desde hace unos días. Comunmente estarías alegre por ir a una fiesta, pero ni siquiera has sonreído.  
-Bueno...es que he tenido cosas en que pensar, ya sabes  
-Aja, como un chico, cierto?  
-Sandra! - Emma se puso roja - no digas tonterías!  
-Entonces porque te pusiste roja eh?  
-Por nada, ahora dejame en paz, tengo cosas que hacer  
-Bueno, iremos a la fiesta que ofrece Aldo en su casa?  
-Erh, no puedo, tengo compromisos ahora.  
-Compromisos? Pero siempre estas libre la noche del viernes!  
-Ahora no, y disculpame, tengo prisa.  
Sandra miro sorprendida a su amiga que se alejaba rapidamente

-Maldición! - Emma caminaba a paso lento rumbo a su casa - porque tenía que pedirle otra salida...no se que me paso...y lo peor, es que me arruina mis planes, maldición!  
Entonces levanto la vista y vio una corona de rosas frente a ella.  
-Ahh! - Emma dio un salto asustada, pero vio entonces a Gerardo emerger entre la corona.  
-Saludos, buenas tardes...te asuste?  
-Un poco, deberías tener más cuidado.  
-Lo siento, pasaba por aquí y decidí saludarte.  
-Eh...gracias - Emma sonrio a medias - a donde ibas?  
-A mi espectáculo de magia, esta a unas cuadras de aquí, es a las 4 pm  
-En serio? No sabía.  
-Bueno, ya sabes algo más - Gerardo siguio sonriendo mientras colocaba las rosas en sus manos - bueno, tengo que irme...se me hace tarde.  
-Claro, suerte en tu espectáculo...  
-A proposito - Gerardo se detuvo en su carrera - si te molesta tanto salir conmigo, dimelo de frente, por favor.  
-Me escuchaste?  
-No, pero por tu cara...  
Emma bajo la mirada algo avergonzada, pero movio la cabeza rapidamente.  
-No, para nada, como acordamos, mañana en la tarde.  
-Esta bien - Gerardo sonrio nuevamente - nos vemos!  
-Sí..nos vemos..bye.. - Emma se quedo callada mientras veía al chico desaparecer a lo lejos, mientras pensaba porque nuevamente, teniendo la oportunidad, no lo había despreciado.  
-Que me sucede? - musito golpeandose la frente - solo tengo que decirle que no y se irá...mañana lo hare, sí, mañana y sera historia aparte...

Sin embargo, Emma parecio olvidar su promesa, mientras veía divertida como Gerardo cantaba algo en japonés, dentro de un karaoke bar, pero por su gesto y las risas de la chica, no le salía en absoluto...  
-Jajaja - Emma recibio con una sonrisa a Gerardo que bajaba bastante apenado de la tarima.  
-Te doy un 4 - le guiño el ojo.  
-Creo que es demasiada calificación para mí..  
-En serio lo crees?  
Ambos rompieron en risas.  
-Bueno, voy por un refresco, quieres uno?  
-Claro, pero esta vez, yo invito - Emma saco dinero de su bolso.  
-Esta bien, no lo hagas muy seguido, sino me acostumbrare.  
Emma sonrio mientras Gerardo iba por las bebidas. Fue cuando empezo a meditar si el decirle que todo había terminado...sin embargo...terminar que? No tenían nada. Acaso no era más sencillo decirlo de esta manera?  
Pero...  
-Porque dudo tanto? - Emma penso - jamás había dudado en nada...ni siquiera en robar..  
-Saben que el famoso diamante negro sera exhibido esta semana en el museo regional?  
Emma pelo la oreja al escuchar esa conversación. Se volvio hacia dos personas que conversaban cerca de ella.  
-Sí, y dicen que será el mejor vigilado desde la esmeralda azul.  
-Claro, con la famosa ladrona Lucifer que logro robarlo...de seguro esta vez, nadie podra pasar.  
-Eso lo veremos.. - sonrio Emma.  
-Sucede algo? - Gerardo aparecio con los refrescos.  
-Eh..no, nada - sonrio Emma nerviosamente - solo que tengo sed.  
Gerardo fruncio el cejo, pero entonces sonrio señalando una tarjeta.  
-Vas a volver a cantar? No tienes remedio, tienes fea voz, aceptalo!  
-Ja, eso lo veremos  
Emma movio la cabeza...entonces Gerardo subio nuevamente al escenario, escuchandose chiflidos y abucheos.  
-Pobre - Emma le dio un sorbo a la bebida.  
-Disculpen nuevamente robar este escenario - Gerardo apago la silbatina - pero esta va dedicada a una persona muy especial para mi - entonces volteo a ver a la chica, la cual al notar las miradas, se sonrojo mientras tosía tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Gerardo sonrio y señalo para que iniciara la melodía...

_Hey driver where we going?  
I swear, my nerves are showing  
Set my hopes up way too high  
The living's in the way we die_

_Comes the morning and the headlights fade in rain   
Hundred thousand people, I'm the one they frame  
I've been waiting long for one of us to say  
To save the darkness and let it never fade away_

_In the living daylights  
In the living daylights (the living daylights)_

_Alright hold on tighter now  
It's down, down to the wire  
Set your hopes up way too high  
The living's in the way we die_

_Comes the morning and the headlights fade in rain   
Hundred thousand changes, everything's the same  
I've been waiting long for one of us to say  
Save the darkness and let it never fade away._

_In the living daylights  
In the living daylights (the living daylights)  
In the living daylights (the living daylights)_

_Comes the morning and the headlights fade away  
Hundred thousand people, I'm the one they frame  
In the living daylights  
In the living daylights (the living daylights)_

El publico se quedo callado tan pronto termino la canción, pero luego de unos segundos, donde tambien Emma se quedo sin que decir, estallo en numerosos y generosos aplausos...  
-Gracias, gracias - Gerardo agradecía con inclinaciones. Emma seguían en blanco. La canción, que no era para nada romántica, no la había impresionado, sino la forma de cantar...simplemente, lo hacía divino.  
-Dios! - Emma se levanto a recibirlo - como es que cantas así en inglés?  
-Bueno, mi pronunciación es mejor en ese idioma, como he pensado en viajar al extranjero cuando mejore como mago - sonrio - he practicado siempre, especialmente con canciones en ese idioma.  
-Vaya...ese talento tuyo no me lo sabía  
-Soy un mago - Gerardo hizo un pase, sacando un collarin de rosas, colocandolo en las sienes de Emma - es mi obligación no revelar mis secretos.  
-Gracioso - murmuro la joven, pero seguido de una sonrisa...

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y así las citas y visitas entre los dos chicos tambien fueron en aumento...y en parte, era por iniciativa de Emma, que siempre pedía una nueva salida. Era extraño, pero la chica había olvidado por completo el mandarlo a volar, es mas, un día sin verlo, le resultaba algo...aburrido..sin chiste. Pese a que solo salían a lugares baratos o donde no gastaban, como parques o solamente a caminar, Emma disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Gerardo. No solamente era atento, sino amable y pese a que su habitación, estaba llena de rosas, le agradaba mucho siempre recibir aunque sea una todos los días. Sin querer, su vida había comenzado a cambiar...aunque...aun quedaba algo...por arreglar...

-Gracias por traerme a ver el Episodio II - Emma se agarro emocionada del brazo de Gerardo, el cual noto el gesto, pero no dijo nada - es increíble, no creí que ese enanito verde peleara tan bien!  
-Ah, por algo es el maestro Yoda - asintio Gerardo - todo un Jedi.  
-Gracias por traerme a verla..y las palomitas, seguro no te hara falta?  
-Tal vez no cene hoy - dijo por lo bajo el chico, pero Emma alcanzo a escucharlo.  
-Gerardo! Eso no me lo dijiste!  
-Je, no quería preocuparte.  
-Vamos, te invito a cenar a mi casa.  
-Pero...  
-Sin renegar - Emma jalo al pobre chico del brazo...el cual en cierta medida, termino por no oponerse.

-Tus padres no estan ahora? - Gerardo vio como Emma encendía las luces de la sala.  
-No, siempre estan de viaje...los veo poco realmente.  
-Tal vez por eso decidiste ser ladrona.  
Emma se detuvo, se volvio a ver a Gerardo de manera fija. Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que le mencionaba algo de su "otra" vida.  
-Porque lo dices?  
-Por nada - Gerardo se acerco - te ayudo a preparar la cena.  
-No, esta bien, yo lo hare - Emma trato de sonreír, pero el comentario le había dolido..no de la manera en que solía hacerlo...no desde hace mucho tiempo.  
-Te molesto lo que dije?  
-Un poco...lo dices como si fuera...  
-Algo malo? Es que lo es...  
-No pense que fueras a recriminarmelo.  
-No lo hago, solo que...es peligroso para tí.  
-Se cuidarme - Emma entro a la cocina - si te preocupa, siempre soy cuidadosa.  
-Como la ocasión que entraste al departamento de un joven mago?  
-Gracioso - Emma se asomo. Vio a Gerardo practicar algunos trucos. Emma volvio a la cocina, y comenzo a preparar algunos sandwiches de pollo. Se hizo un silencio incómodo por espacio de varios minutos.  
-Perdona si te molesto de más mi comentario, no lo volvere a hacer - al fin hablo Gerardo sentandose en un sillón amplio enmedio de la sala.  
-No, es extraño que le preocupe a alguien...no se como reaccionar, es todo - Emma aparecio con una bandeja, llena de sandwiches y refrescos - taran! Listo para cenar!  
Gerardo sonrio y se levanto para tomar la bandeja, pero entonces toco las manos de Emma al momento. La chica se detuvo y miro a Gerardo que le sonreía...un rapido sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas.  
-Erh - se inclino dejando la bandeja en la mesita separandose de las manos del chico - cenemos.  
-Claro, claro - Gerardo tambien se sento, mientras tomaba uno - seguro no estan envenenados?  
-No seas tonto - Emma le dio un empujoncito mientras sonreía.  
-Je, solo bromeo, era para que quitarás esa seriedad.  
-Vaya, que listo - Emma comenzo a comer - vamos, prueba...me esmere en hacertelos...  
-Hacermelos?  
-Digo, en hacerlos - Emma sacudio la cabeza - no me hagas caso.  
-Ajam, como quieras.. - Gerardo le guiño el ojo, mientras la chica le dirigio una mirada seria, pero luego dio un mordisco alegre al sandwich.

-Gracias por la cena - Gerardo toco su abdomen - no había comido así en mucho tiempo.  
-No fue nada, ahora cuídate y nos vemos...  
-Mañana?  
-No - Emma nego - mañana tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Ya veo...vas a robar, cierto?  
Emma se quedo callada.  
-Que...que dices?  
-Nos hemos estado viendo por dos semanas, y de repente, un día dices que no...de seguro irás a robar, no?  
Emma no dijo nada...  
-Y además, mañana es el último día del diamante negro.  
-Eh...tu sabías de...  
-Escuche un poco al llegar con los refrescos...bueno, solo procura cuídarte, ojala no te lastimes otra vez.  
-No vas a regañarme?  
-No, es tu vida Emma, solo tu decides que hacer con ella...  
La joven se quedo callada, mientras Gerardo se inclinaba, y sacaba una rosa.  
-No la merezco - musito la chica, pero Gerardo tomo su mano y la entrego, para luego inclinarse, y darle un beso en la mejilla.  
-Claro que sí - Gerardo dio media vuelta - nos vemos pasado mañana.  
Emma se quedo desconcertada, mientras veía como se alejaba Gerardo entre las calles y la rosa se agitaba en su mano...

Emma observo como las estrellas comenzaban a llenar la noche. Recargada en el balcón, veía las luces de los autos, a lo lejos..y más alla, el museo regional. Suspiro y se volvio hacia su traje que colgaba de la puerta, listo para usarse. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras veces, la emoción, la excitación, había disminuído, es más, no existía. Al contrario, un cierto remordimiento y desanimo rodeaba ese traje.  
-Que hago - murmuro la chica hincandose, viendo el traje - porque no puedo ponermelo e ir, como siempre?  
Las preguntas estas y otras, le rondaban en la cabeza, desde que había llegado a su casa. En todo el día no había visto a Gerardo...en su lugar, estaba a retornar a su vieja vida.  
-Gerardo - penso mientras se recargaba en la pared. Nuevamente, su imagen, su voz, su forma de ser aparecía. Emma lo había negado, pero el chico había comenzado a agradarle. Las dos semanas que había pasado con él, habían sido las mejores de su vida...y sin robar nada. La excitación, la emoción, todo, era distinto, pero a la vez, tan lleno...tan satisfactorio. Había tenido amigos, tenido buenos momentos con ellos, pero jamás tuvieron el lugar que tuvo el robo. Sin embargo, Gerardo lo ocupaba...de una manera muy especial. Era cierto que era pobre, algo tímido, bastante inocente, pero esa forma de ser...tan pura, tan sutil.  
-No puedo hacerlo - Emma tomo el traje, fue cuando recordo lo que había vivido, el robar era su forma de mostrar al mundo quien era, y probarse a ella misma...sin embargo, ese chico le había demostrado que no era necesario eso...solo que fuera ella misma...y nada más...  
-Oh Dios - Emma se derrumbo, al tiempo que lágrimas silenciosas mojaban el traje - que he hecho?

Gerardo veía con algo de nostalgia el cielo mientras leía algo sobre Houdini en la mesita a lado del balcón. En unos días, tendría una importante demostración ante la convención de magos de la ciudad. Si lograba impresionarlos, podría conseguir un vacante entre la junta y así, tener trabajo seguro. Tal vez no volvería a vivir tiempos de hambre...  
Aunque eso era lo que menos importaba.  
-Emma - levanto la mano y con un movimiento, saco varias rosas. Las comenzo a desmembrar, una por una, para colocar los petalos sobre la mesita. Levanto la mano y con un movimiento rápido, los petalos se acomodaron por arte de magia, formando una palabra.  
-Vaya, jamás alguien habría escrito mi nombre, de una manera tan especial.  
Gerardo salto de la silla al ver a Emma en la ventana, vestida como la ladrona Lucifer, sonriendole.  
-Que..que haces aquí?  
-Vine a visitarte - le guiño el ojo - puedo pasar?  
-Claro, adelante.. - Gerardo tosio y miro seriamente a la chica mientras entraba - y bien, lograste robarlo?  
-Sí, se podría decir que sí, fue algo díficil, aunque...  
-Aunque - Gerardo musito en tono desilucionado - que sucedio?  
-Alguien me robo el corazón primero - sonrio Emma.  
-Que cosa?  
La chica entonces se rasgo parte de las mangas, al tanto que sacaba una cinta de su cinturón, poniendo el cassete en un viejo estereo.  
-Emma, que paso?  
La chica no contesto, mientras ponía play. Miro en forma seductora a Gerardo mientras afinaba su voz...

_Last night i had a dream about you  
In this dream, im dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyonye was having fun  
The kind of feeling ive waited so long_

-Daft punk - murmuro Gerardo. Emma asintio, mientras le tomaba la mano.  
-Quieres bailar?  
-Pense que no te gustaba.  
-Bueno, no con cualquiera, solo con alguien especial.  
Gerardo asintio, aun sorprendido, mientras bailaban, al ritmo de la música dance..

_Dont stop, come a little closer  
As we jam the rhytim gets stronger  
Theres nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all nithg long_

_The time is right to put my arms around you  
Youre feeling right, you wrap your arms around too._

Emma se detuvo, sonriendole a Gerardo, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello.  
-Y bien, no piensas hacer lo mismo, como dice la canción?  
Gerardo se quedo parado un momento, pero se separo, para sorpresa de Emma, sin embargo, al instante, una cortina de flores emergio de sus manos y como un collar, los puso alrededor de la chica.  
-No tienes que pedirmelo...  
Emma sonrio, abrazandolo nuevamente...

_But suddenly i feel the shining sun.  
Before i knew it this dream was all gone._

_Ooh, i dont know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true  
Ooh, i dont know what to do  
About this dream and you  
Well make this dream come true_

Subitamente, Emma se aferro más a Gerardo. El chico se sorprendio y vio como un sollozo emergía de ella.  
-Que sucede?  
-Me siento tan bien, tan bien estando a tu lado...porque hice esas cosas, tan malas, porque?  
Gerardo subio su mano, acariciando el largo cabello de Emma, mientras le sonreía.  
-Eso ha quedado atrás, no?  
Ella asintio, aun con algunos sollozos.  
-Entonces, allí debe estar y ya... - seguía sonriendo - solo perdonate a tí misma y si quieres seguir, se que lo harás.  
-No sin tí - Emma entonces sonrio. Gerardo se sonrojo.  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Ya lo dije, y no lo había notado, pero me robaste el corazón...con tus detalles..con tu forma..con todo! - le tomo las manos - y no quiero que esto sea un sueño, se que es la realidad.  
-Emma... - el chico iba a hablar, pero ella gentilmente, le puso un dedo en los labios  
-No digas nada más... - entonces se acerco y deposito un tierno y gentil beso en los labios de Gerardo. Este no respondio, aun aturdido, pero al ver el gesto de la chica, emitio una sonrisa.  
-Te amo... - murmuro. Emma asintio.  
-Y yo a tí...  
Ambos se abrazaron, mientras el casssete se detenía con un sonoro golpe...

-Y así fue, como tu abuelito y abuelita, se conocieron.  
-En serio mamá? - un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules miro a su madre que asentía.  
-Sí, te gusto?  
-Muy bonito, no creí que los abuelos habían vivido tantas cosas juntos.  
-Y sí, vivieron más cosas, pero creo que es mejor que ellos te lo cuenten - sonrio la madre mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un claxón - bueno Jorge, han venido por tí. Comportate bien y no les causes problemas.  
-No lo hare mamá - el chico tomo su mochila, abrio la puerta y se dirigio hacia un viejo convertible, donde un anciano con lentes, pero mirada brillante abrazaba a su nieto. La anciana que lo acompañaba, saludo a la mujer, al tanto que los dos subían al coche.  
-Así que Jorgito ya se fue... - se escucho una voz trás de la madre de Jorge.  
-Sí, de seguro la pasara muy bien con sus abuelos  
-Me alegro Mimi, así podremos tener un tiempo juntos. Creo que ya le contaste como tus papás se conocieron, no?  
-Sí, le gusto mucho la historia, aunque me agrada más la nuestra... - Mimi se volvio hacia su esposo que se arreglaba la corbata. Este sonrio.  
-Je..un día se la contaremos...bueno, me das mi beso?  
-Claro amor - Mimi le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla - cuídate..y no te enamores de una ladrona.  
-No lo hare, ya una me robo el corazón.  
Mimi sonrio...  
-Creeme, yo tuve ese placer, mi madre no... - finalizo cerrando la puerta...

FIN

Notas del autor.  
Luego de varios meses, logre terminar este fic. Es extraño, que en 4 meses no halla tenido inspiración y ahora, en solo dos noches, logre terminarlo. A mi me agrado, un final un tanto predecible, pero bueno, quise dar mi versión de como se conocieron los padres de Mimí, que a mi parecer, nadie los toma mucho en cuenta en la serie, pero al final, la historia de ambos, es muy interesante, así que quise abordarla en este fic.  
Las aventuras de St Tail no es una historia muy conocida, por lo cual, tal vez muchos no conozcan bien lo que sucedio, pero si tienen dudas, escriban, así sus comentarios, insultos y tomates, para mejorar las posteriores que sigan.  
Las dos canciones usadas en este fic, fueron "the living daylights" de A-Ha, tema central de la película del mismo nombre de James Bond y "Digital love" de Daft Punk, de su más reciente album, Discovery.  
No hay un agradecimiento en especial por esta historia, pero en sí, para los que lean este fic y espero lo disfruten. Nos vemos en otra historia...


End file.
